Sur une discussion anodine
by noire2jais
Summary: ...elle m'a arraché le coeur.c'est toujours mauvais de remuer le passé et certains secrets devraient rester secret.


Salut enfin : Nj's return !!! lol !!! j'ai été un peu absente mais avec le bac blanc et les inscription je vous dit pas !!!! lol enfin voici ma dernière création : Bonne lecture !!!

**

* * *

**

Sur une Discussion Anodine elle m'a arraché le coeur

-Il est tard lieutenant ! Laissez-moi partir ! Gémissait le colonel Roy Mustang à moitié étouffé sous une pile de dossier frappé du tampon « en retard ».

-Non, colonel. Répondit Riza Hawkeye d'une voix calme et sans même lever les yeux de son propre travail.

Roy l'observa un instant par dessus son dossier. Elle était assise très droite sur sa chaise, se penchant de temps en temps sur son bureau pour prendre quelques notes. Depuis sa rencontre avec Winry Rockbell, elle avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux poussés. Ils étaient à présent trop longs pour les laisser libres mais trop courts pour être tous retenus pas la petite barrette : Une mèche de cheveux blond comme les blés s'échappait sans cesse pour aller caresser sa joue. Sous la table ses fines jambes étaient croisées et son pied supérieur se balançait doucement en rythme. Roy soupira atteint en plein cœur par une vague de douceur et de féminité que sa subordonnée dégageait. Ses yeux noirs remontèrent lentement le long de sa jambe jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse et là, son sourire fondit lentement. Le mouvement de son pied faisait se balancer doucement son arme de service accrocher à sa ceinture. Roy fut choqué comme s'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle était armée et soudain il remarqua chez elle tous ce qui faisait d'elle un soldat et non plus une femme : Son regard dur, froid et méthodique, ses gestes net et précis, presque dénués d'élégance. Il n'avait jamais vu son lieutenant comme un femme car elle avait toujours eut sa place à ses côtés, naturellement sans y penser. Mais là qu'il avait remarqué des détails féminins, qu'il se rendait compte en quelque sorte qu'elle était une femme, sa place à ses côtés, au sein de l'armée n'avait plus de sens.

-Lieutenant ?

-Oui ? Soupira-t-elle s'attendant encore à une plainte de son supérieur sur la masse de travail qu'elle lui donnait à faire.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Elle releva la tête surprise par la question.

-Et bien, parce qu'il reste encore des dossiers à remplir.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire : Pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagée dans l'armée ?

Elle resta silencieuse mais elle n'écrivait plus dans son dossier. Elle réfléchissait simplement, puis elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui et dit :

-Je crois que c'est pour vous.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il sans être sur de bien comprendre le sens de sa réponse.

-Il y a quelques années, j'avais environ vingt ans. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de ma vie, en attendant j'aidais mes parents dans leur entreprise.

Roy se taisait et l'écoutait en silence parler de sa vie privée pour la première fois devant lui devant lui. Elle avait recommencer à remplir ses dossiers tout en parlant comme si elle voulait faire croire ou se faire croire qu'elle parlait malgré elle. Comme si Roy avait découvert un dossier sur sa vie sans qu'elle soit au courant. Et tout en continuant à écrire elle racontait :

-Un jour, je suis allé à la banque déposer la recette du magasin de mon père quand un homme masqué et armé est entré pour la cambrioler. Il a pris toutes les personnes présentent en otage y compris moi et ma petite sœur. Finalement l'armée s'est déplacée et ils ont envoyés quelqu'un pour négocier avec le cambrioleur.

-C'était moi. Se souvint alors Roy.

-Oui, c'était vous.

FLASH BACK ///

Riza était allongée au sol face à l'entrée de la banque, elle avait passé discrètement son bras gauche par dessus la tête de sa petite sœur, Gabrielle, allongée à ses côtés. Un homme cria dehors.

-Monsieur ! On vous envoie quelqu'un qui n'est pas armé pour négocier, laissez le entrer !

-D'accord ! Hurla le braqueur près de Riza. Mais si il y a le moindre geste suspect de sa part ou de la votre je descend les otages !

Un moment se passa avant que Riza ne puisse distinguer un homme entré dans la banque les mains gantés bien en évidence. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, le bandit se jeta sur Gabrielle, Riza tenta de la retenir mais elle eut droit à un coup de pied, une insulte et fut contrainte de regarder l'homme accueillir le militaire avec la tempe de sa sœur sous un revolver.

-Relâchez cette petite. Demanda celui-ci.

-Dans tes rêves, Flamme ! Tu croyais que je t'avais pas reconnu ? Tu as menti, tu as dis que tu viendrais désarmer ! Je vais être obligé de la tuer. Dit-il avec un geste du menton vers Gabrielle.

-NON ! Hurla Riza.

Le militaire tourna son regard vers cette jeune femme couchée au sol tendant la main vers la petite.

-Arrêtez ! Demanda-t-il.

Il enleva ses gants et les jeta aux pieds de son adversaire.

-C'est bien ! Allez l'achimiste va rejoindre les autres ! Ordonna le braqueur en lui jetant Gabrielle dans les bras. Il obéit et s'allongea tout près de Riza.

-Merci. Lui souffla-t-elle en serrant sa sœur contre elle.

-De rien, mais ce n'est pas fini.

Riza resta silencieuse car le braqueur revenait vers eux, elle en profita pour observer le militaire : il était plutôt jeune et séduisant mais semblait avoir vécu déjà beaucoup de choses.

-Psitt ! lui murmura-t-il. Est-ce que vous fumez ?

Elle lui répondit par la négative avec un mouvement de la tête de gauche à droite quelque peu surprise par la question.

-Demandez discrètement à vos voisins s'ils ont du feu mais faîtes attention à vous.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et fit passer le mot sans poser de question, au bout d'un moment un briquet revint vers eux. Lorsqu'elle se tourna lentement vers lui elle vit qu'il avait trouvé un bouteille d'encre et qu'il était en train de tracer des cercles étrange sur le dos de sa main.

-Je suis alchimiste d'état. Lui expliqua-t-il discrètement. Je peux manipuler le feu à volonté mais pour cela il me faut une étincelle.

Il ouvrit le capuchon du briquet avec sa main peinturlurée.

-Cachez-les yeux de la petite.

Riza s'exécuta et le militaire se leva.

-Hey ! Lança-t-il au braqueur

Puis il alluma le briquet et se fut la fournaise dans la banque l'espace d'une seconde et tout redevint calme et l'homme s'écroula à terre. Bien plus tard le militaire rejoignit Riza près de l'ambulance.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Oui, grâce à vous. Merci.

-Ce n'est rien.

Un autre homme s'approche alors.

-Sergent Mustang ?

-Oui.

-Le général de brigade Bradley vous demande.

-J'arrive.

Il salua poliment Riza et effleura rapidement ses lèvres du bout des doigts avant de s'éloigner.

FIN FLASH BACK ///

Un long silence s'imposa dans le bureau de Mustang. Celui-ci avait l'esprit confus. Alors c'était elle, cette jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux lors de sa première intervention sur le terrain. C'était Riza Hawkeye, cette femme qu'il avait tant chercher toutes ces années. Lorsqu'elle avait intégrer son équipe, ses cheveux étaient courts, son visage était dur et son corps maigre. Il releva les yeux vers elle : Elle était redevenue la même physiquement mais son regard, l'expression de son visage avait changé. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait toujours apprécié et qu'elle lui semblait indispensable au sein de son équipe et même de sa vie. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi. Pour l'instant Riza piquait du nez dans son dossier, Roy se leva lentement et se dirigea vers elle qui se leva aussi pour ne pas se sentir inférieur et ne pas contrôlé la situation, même si d'un point de vue technique il était quand même plus grand qu'elle.

-Riza. Souffla-t-il.

-Non colonel ! Réprimanda-t-elle en reculant un peu . C'est trop tard.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour lui.

-Vous pouvez pas me faire ça ! Cria-t-il au milieu du bureau.

-Je suis désolée.

-Comment ça désolée ? ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Cria-t-il encore.

-SI ! Hurla-t-elle enfin.

Un ange passa dans le bureau alors que même les subordonné dans la pièce d'à côté avaient cessé tous mouvements.

-Si, je suis désolé, ça fais cinq ans que je suis sous vos ordres et cinq ans que j'essaye vainement d'attirer votre attention, cette fois c'est trop tard.

-Ça fais six ans. Rectifia-t-il.

-J'ai arrêter de vous chercher l'année dernière.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle répondit en silence en lui montrant sa main gauche et son alliance de fiançailles.

-Navrée, mais c'est vraiment trop tard.

Elle lui tourna le dos et sortit du bureau ses dossiers sous le bras pour les distribuer à ses collègues qui ne pipaient mot.

FIN


End file.
